nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spot
Size Modifier Size modifiers (tiny: +8, small: +4, medium: 0, large: -4, huge: -8) This means that, say, someone with the feat dragon shape (without True Seeing due to custom edits) would get -8 DC to Spot someone or -8 on their Spot ? --193.216.50.190 25 June 2008 *It is harder for a larger creature to spot a smaller one. If a huge creature is doing the spotting, the skill is penalized -8. If a huge creature is being spotted, the DC is penalized -8. --The Krit 15:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Light sources ''-10 DC at night if the target has a light on them.'' Does this include light sources that are inate on items such as a lesser belt of guiding light? Terocone 02:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) * What other kinds of light sources could someone have on them? --The Krit 16:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :* - Because of the way its worded: 10 DC at night if the target has a light on them, ''I assumed it ment the spell "LIGHT", which is cast on the character rather than their clothes/items. I also thought this could refer to ambient light being shone upon a character, as in a lamp post. Terocone (talk) 18:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::* Hmm... you added emphasis to "them", but that is just an artifact of an attempt to be gender-neutral (not grammatically correct, but also not uncommon). If "light" meant the ''light spell, then the phrasing would have been "has light", not "has a light" (and a plural pronoun makes no difference in this case). A light shining on the target is a legit way to interpret that statement, but not one I had considered before. Let's see... I think that's because Brenon had used the phrase "light on you/them" in describing the modifiers from both spotter and hider (and having a light shining on the spotter would not help them spot). I would guess a light shining on the hider makes no difference, but Brenon was not ultra precise on that point. --The Krit (talk) 22:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::* Looking at this again, I wonder if the following might be a point of confusion: "the spell 'LIGHT', which is cast on the character rather than their clothes/items". As written, this statement is incorrect, as it states that the spell can never be cast on clothes/items, which is false. On the other hand, this statement is fairly close to "the spell 'LIGHT' which is cast on the character rather than their clothes/items" (drop the comma); this version states instead that while the spell can be cast on clothes/items, the clause preceding this statement had referred only to those times the spell is cast on the character.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English_relative_clause#Restrictive_or_non-restrictive Not sure which was meant since this is an often-overlooked grammar point, but if it was written as intended, then not realizing that light could be cast on items could explain why there was a question about items like belts of guiding light. And it could be a contributing factor to why I was having trouble figuring out what was being asked. --The Krit (talk) 01:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Ultravision Does Ultravision provide the Darkvision nighttime spot bonus? 04:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) True Limits of Spot Skill in Practice Besides being inappropriately worded and formatted, the essence of the added note "IT DOESN'T HELP WITH SECRET DOORS SO STOP ASKING!" assumes only the default OnHeartbeat script of the placeable will be used in the module. In theory, any skill can be checked in the same way Search is just by optioning a different constant. I've encountered scripting mods that did just this many times as a player. TK or other who would confirm... please undo the note or modify it to express what you perceive the contributor is trying to accomplish. (This explanation replaces what would be difficult to fit into the undo "Reason" field.) --Iconclast (talk) 13:50, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Nowhere on this talk page have people been asking about whether spot detects secret doors, so the context of this bolded capitalized statement is spam. The linkage that search is used by core resource scripts to find secret doors is more relevant to the search article than this article. As spot can be used for secret door detection just as easily the comment is being removed. WhiZard (talk) 20:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Spot Skill with Minimaps? Based solely on my experience, it seems that PCs with higher spot skill get a broader view of the area and minimaps than those without such skill. I don't recall ever seeing any info about such though anywhere before and I've not done any sort of testing to support this. ````Karvon * I've not noticed this. If someone wants to test this, it would be good to know how large the impact is (at least roughly). --The Krit (talk) 17:14, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Is Brightness a Factor? As this article notes, spotting a hidden creature is easier when the creature is wearing or carrying a light source. But considering the Hide article's note about low light being helpful to a hiding character (along with chats and input from players and DMs on various Multiplayer servers asserting this much), does this -10 bonus to the spotter's DC still apply if the target's light source is Low or dim? Having played various Rogues, Monks, Rangers and other stealthy characters on various servers (from PotM to The Way Inn to Thay to Legacy of the North), it does seem like my sneaky sneakers don't get detected as often if they're wearing a Ring of Crimson/Cyan/Jade or some other source of dim light; my Rogue can be picking open a treasure chest within spitting distance of a Frost Giant -- with a Ring of Jade equipped so she can see what she's doing -- and the giant usually won't catch on. But if I try sneaking around the giant with a Normal or Bright light source in hand -- such as a torch or a lantern -- then getting caught and attacked by the giant is a pretty common result. So would sneaking around in the darkness with a Low light source still invoke the -10 DC adjustment to the sentry's Spot check? Or would it be just as stealth-friendly as sneaking around with Darkvision or Ultravision? BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 06:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC)